


Love but Broken

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: Dahyun rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone.""You are my business! You.. You're our member, so I care."Dahyun chortles at it, "You are also a member but I don't care about you." She spat.That has taken Nayeon aback. Her eyes soften as tears started streaming down her cheeks."D-Dahyun.. Don't be like this." She said in a broken voice.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 59





	Love but Broken

"Yeri! It's been a long time! How are you?" Nayeon beamed upon seeing her friend, Yeri of Red Velvet, at the backstage of one award show. 

Yeri is a sweet clingy girl, she went for a hug and squeal with Nayeon to show how much she missed the older. They were friends for years and haven't been hanging out lately due to their busy schedules.

Nayeon laughed at her cuteness. The members of each group watches their interaction, bowing to each other.

"I'm fine, Nayeonie! How about you? We've become busy this past few days, I know you have a lot of news instore to fill me in." Yeri replied, arms still circled on the older's nape.

Nayeon chuckles, placing her hands on the latter's waist. "Ofcourse! So when? After a week? At our usual favorite shop?" 

Yeri nods eagerly as a playful smile escaped on her lips, "So, is that a date? Are you asking me for a date?" She teased, tucking few strands of Nayeon's hair on the back of her ear.

Nayeon blushed slightly but managed to give her a smirk, "Up to you. Whatever you want to call it."

Yeri giggles before she let go of Nayeon, she waves her hand at her and to the other Twice members before finally saying, "I'll call you tonight."

Nayeon nods, waving her hand back as she watches Yeri's retreating figure with the other Redvelvet members. She turns her head to her own members as she instantly search for a certain person.

She frowns when she saw her laughing with Sana. Arms entagled with each other, faces close as Sana's trying to kiss the latter's lips.

She gritted her teeth and formed her hands into fist, as it was the only things she could do.

(Nayeon was flirting, Dahyun was fine with that. Dahyun was flirting, Nayeon was frowning. )

Twice was just in their dorm, formed in circle, chatting, eating and bonding in the middle of the day. 

Everyone knows how Nayeon could be a clingy older sister, so here was she, clinging over Tzuyu's shoulder, trying to reach her cheeks as her lips pucker for a kiss.

"Don't force yourself, Nabongs! Tzuyu doesn't want your kisses as much as I do!" Jihyo commented, trying to pull Nayeon away from Tzuyu but the latter was adamant on kissing the poor maknae.

"Just one and we're good! I know Tzuyu loves my kisses, right Tzutzu? C'mon." She persuades, tiptoeing and pulling Tzuyu's shoulder to her side. 

Tzuyu groans and rolls her eyses before surrendering. She lowers herself, scrunches her face as she waits for a sloppy kiss on her cheek to come. She groaned when even her forehead received one.

"See? She loves it." Nayeon proudly brags, pointing at Tzuyu who was frowning and wiping her cheeks hardly.

Momo snorts at her, "Dahyun is more easy to kiss. She doesn't go anywhere and would just let me." She wiggled her eyebrows to the pale girl who just laugh at her.

"Yeah. She doesn't even move when I tried kissing her lips." Sana butted in, which cause everyone to stop eating and gawked at her.

"Y-you did what?" Nayeon asked in disbelief. Her deep eyes lingers on Sana as she waits for her answer. She wasn't sure if she has heard that right.

"I did this. Dahyun look at me."

Nayeon felt her breath hitched as she watches the two. Her smiling eyes turns into a sharp one until it throws a glare at the pale girl.

Sana places her hands on the side of Dahyun's neck as she inches closer to the munching unbothered girl. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart when Sana stops moving then angled Dahyun's face to land a kiss on the latter's cheeks instead before moving away. 

"Yeah. That's how it went."

(Nayeon kissed someone on the cheeks, Dahyun didn't care. Dahyun kissed someone on the cheeks, Nayeon was throwing glares at her.)

"Where are you going, Nabongs?" Jeongyeon asked Nayeon who was rushing towards the door.

"I'll meet Jennie. Catching up, eat and so on." She answered, opening the door but takes into a halt when she saw Dahyun walking out of her room.

Nayeon waits for her to look at her. To meet her eyes. To talk to her, or even just greet her. But Dahyun never did. She only look at Jeongyeon and acted like Nayeon wasn't there. 

"Unnie, I'll go out later. Gahyeon's inviting me to a park." She told Jeongyeon before going inside the kitchen.

Jeongyeon looks at her boredly, putting both of her hands in the pocket of her pants. "Take care. I'll message you the time she goes out." 

Nayeon gives her a small smile and a nod. Jeongyeon knows something between the two. As much as she doesn't want to meddle in with their own business, Nayeon drags her in and made her as her apprentice, spying Dahyun's personal meetings.

Nayeon was enjoying with Jennie when she received a text.

From: Jeongyeon Sunbae

5pm. She's getting ready.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Jennie asked worriedly when Nayeon started squirming. 

The older smiled and chuckles lightly, "Yeah. It's Jeongyeon. I-We need to attend meeting with JYP right now. Do you mind if I go now?" She lied, biting her tongue in guilt.

Jennie shakes her head as she smiled fondly at her. "We've spent enough time to catch up, unnie. I enjoyed our time. Let's go, I'll escort you to your car."

Nayeon hugs Jennie and bid her goodbye before getting in her car. She started driving towards the place where Dahyun and her friend is meeting.

She removes her top and changed into another shirt before going out of her car, spotting Dahyun and Gahyeon, wearing the same hat and linking arms with each other.

(Nayeon meets with a friend, Dahyun stayed at the dorm. Dahyun meets with a friend, Nayeon secretly follows.)

Nayeon saw Dahyun sitting alone on their sofa, too focused on the TV show where the variety show they attended was now airing. She was holding a can of cider and chips on the other, occasionally laughing at the funny remarks of the hosts.

Nayeon had a playful smile on her face when she purposely walks in front of Dahyun to go to the kitchen though the door was just on the other side and no need to walk in the living room to reach it. She still did and make a fool of herself.

She was checking if Dahyun would look at her and as she expected, she didn't. Nayeon huffed and tried again, then again, and again, until she stops and decided to sit in with Dahyun on the sofa. Not too near but not too far.

Nayeon stared at the younger who was not minding her and couldn't even bring her eyes on her. She bit her nails as a sign of nervousness as she was thinking of an attempt to talk to her.

"Dah--"

Nayeon didn't even get to finish her name when Dahyun abruptly stands up, not looking at her and leaving her alone in the living room. She followed her go inside her room with hurt visible in her eyes.

(Nayeon walked in front of her, Dahyun didn't spare her a look. Dahyun walked in front of her, Nayeon follows her through her eyes.)

"What are you thinking? I thought you aren't still over her!?" Jeongyeon scolds Nayeon as quietly as she can.

They are in Nayeon's room with Nayeon walking here and there, busy fixing her make-up with Jeongyeon trailing behind her.

"Are you even listening to me, Im Nayeon?" Jeongyeon asked through gritted teeth. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed the older's arm and made her look at her. But what shocked her was the sadness in Nayeon's eyes. The older's biting her lip as she pulled her arms back.

"I'm hurting myself." She said running out of her room.

"Nayeon! Wait! What are you saying?" Jeongyeon followed through. 

She stopped when Nayeon stopped in the living room. In front of Dahyun who was busy typing on her phone. 

The other members were also there, eating or fiddling with their phones but Nayeon caught their attention.

"Stop me." Nayeon said lowly, staring deeply at Dahyun's face.

Dahyun looks up at her and eyed her from head to toe but she went back to her phone like nothing. The others are just watching in confusion.

"Dahyun! Stop me!" She shouted, snatching Dahyun's phone away from her, wanting the eyes that she has been longing for years to be directed at her. Even for once again.

Dahyun gritted her teeth. She stood up and face Nayeon. "Date. Who. Ever. You want. I won't stop you." She answered through gritted teeth. She turned her heels and march away from her.

"I still love you.." Nayeon said, tears brimming on her eyes, hands clenched and heart aching.

Dahyun stops. She didn't turn around but what she said was loud and clear. 

"Too late."

+++

"She's going on a date."

Nayeon's ears perked up when she heard those words from Jeongyeon's mouth. She hastily sits up straight and put her phone down. 

"What did you say?" Her forehead's creasing.

Jeongyeon huffed and rolled her eyes. "She has a date. I just knew now when she went out of her room wearing dress."

The older slip her feet on her slippers in a rush and gave Jeongyeon a glare, "Why did you just told me now? Is she gone now? Who is she with? Where is she going?"

Jeongyeon gave her a look, "Are you going to stop her? Aren't you being so selfish, Nayeon? She already said her answer to you. It's very clear. Stop pushing--"

"I love her. I made her love me before, and I can do that again." 

"It's not the same anymore, Nayeon. You made her love you but you broke her just as much."

Nayeon froze. Her hands formed into a fist. "She still loves me. I know, I can feel it."

The younger sighed. She watches Nayeon opens and closes Dahyun's door.

Dahyun turns her head behind her when she heard the door closed. Her eyebrows went straight upon seeing the person locking the door and even putting a table to forbid anyone from coming in.

"What are you doing?" Dahyun asked, annoyance is lacing with her voice.

(Nayeon has a date, Dahyun was busy with phone. Dahyun has a date, Nayeon locked the door.)

"Who are you going with?" Nayeon asked instead.

Dahyun rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone."

"You are my business! You.. You're our member, so I care."

Dahyun chortles at it, "You are also a member but I don't care about you." She spat.

That has taken Nayeon aback. Her eyes soften as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"D-Dahyun.. Don't be like this." She said in a broken voice.

"Be like what?" She sarcastically laugh. "Are you expecting me to treat you well after choosing fame over me? After breaking up with me when I was already deeply inlove with you? Because what? What was it again? 'I can't bear losing my popularity for someone like you.' and oh! To freely flirt with everyone, I think that's the mere reason, isn't it?" Dahyun mocked, her eyes firing with anger.

Nayeon cried more, her face on her palm. "I'm sorry. I realized my mistake. You're more important that anything else."

The younger sits on her bed. She's tired. She's hurt. She's traumatized. She couldn't bring herself believing Nayeon's words again.

"Too late, Nayeon. Just go and leave me alone."

Nayeon frantically shakes her head and wipes her tears. "No, Dahyun.. I still love you. I'm going to earn you back again, Dub. Please."

Dahyun shakes her head slowly. Her eyes starting to water as well. She swallow the lump in her throat and took her all encourage to look at Nayeon.

"My feelings never changed. I.. I still love you too. But the hurt is still lingering within me. I can't trust you for now. This isn't the right time for us yet. Maybe soon. But not now."

Nayeon fell on the floor, crying on her hand while Dahyun immediately wipes the lone tears fell on her cheeks.

(Nayeon still loves her, Dahyun is traumatized. Dahyun wants her gone, Nayeon wants her back.)

Dahyun breathe out a sigh as she stands up. She helps Nayeon stand and helps her dry her face.

She looks at the older's bloodshot eyes softly, "I'm not ready to love anyone right now. My heart is still with you. If this heart heals and still want you, please don't break it again. We're still young, let's take it slow. It'll take time to heal."

Nayeon sniffled. She wiped her own tears and cupped Dahyun's cheeks as she slowly connected their lips. The lips that she used to pepper with kisses before. The lips that the owner promised it's only meant for her alone.

It was just there at first, a smack and no one's moving. Not until Dahyun placed her hand on the back of Nayeon's head and deepen the kiss.

"I'll wait."

(Nayeon kissed her, Dahyun kissed her back.)


End file.
